


Haiku #6

by Alliquay



Category: haiku - Fandom
Genre: Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliquay/pseuds/Alliquay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5-7-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku #6

Summer greenery  
Not the blazing autumn leaves  
Still bee-yoo-ti-ful


End file.
